


December 14th, 4:29 a.m.

by reiouj



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Original Character Death(s), Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiouj/pseuds/reiouj
Summary: It was painful for Lance, to have to watch his own child slowly fading away in front of his eyes.The day they had to let her go was even worse.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	December 14th, 4:29 a.m.

It was painful for Lance, to have to watch his own child slowly fading away in front of his eyes.

The day they had to let her go was even worse.

It was early in the morning– or late at night, depending on who you asked– when he woke up to the sound of the machine beeping rapidly, nurses and doctors working on his child.

Before he even had to ask, he knew what was happening. Tears gathered in his eyes and stuck to his long lashes as Shiro reached over to grip his hand while they watched the doctors desperately trying to save his baby girl.

Of course, medicine and crash carts can only save lives so many times.

Sophia Ann Shirogane-McClain passed away at 4:29 am, December 14th. She didn’t get to celebrate her last Christmas, or her 7th birthday, or even start her first year of school. She didn’t get to learn how to ride a bike. She didn’t– her story wasn’t finished.   
  
Lance didn’t get to teach his little girl rights and wrongs, he didn’t get to watch Shiro teach her how to write, or drive stick. He didn’t get enough  _ time _ .   
  
They didn’t have enough time together.

He was lost without her. 6 years together, and now she was gone, and he didn’t know how to function. For days he would get up and call out to her for breakfast, only to remember what had happened. He would accidentally set three places instead of two. And slowly, the truth of that night sunk in. Even Christmas day was empty as they had returned all the presents they had bought for Sophia, and Lance didn’t even bother trying to decorate.

It weighed down on Lance for weeks until he couldn’t even get out of bed anymore, he didn’t even have the energy to roll over and give his husband a kiss in the mornings before he went to work.   
  
He could feel Shiro’s pitying gaze on his back as he got ready, tugging on his dress clothes and tying his tie, and then Shiro’s weight returned to the bed momentarily.   
  
He seemed to pause, and then Lance felt his hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. “Lance… Come, uh.. Come join me for breakfast. Please. You haven’t spoken to me in weeks.”

Lance wanted to, he wanted to get up, but he couldn’t find the energy to. He lay there instead, blue eyes empty and wandering as Shiro sighed, pulled his hand away, and then proceeded to scoop Lance up into his arms and carry him to the kitchen.   
  
Shiro could feel how much weight Lance had lost basically laying in bed for over a month, which worried the hell out of him. His husband already weighed next to nothing, and now he weighed even less… Shiro could even feel his bones protruding through his skin.

“I’m not leaving until you finish eating a bowl of oatmeal and drink a cup of juice.” He explains, sounding a bit more serious than he intended it to come out but not regretting it as he put Lance down in a dining chair and saw him finally looking at him. Slight surprise and confusion came to his blue eyes, sparking real emotion in them.

“But.. Won’t that make you late?”

“I already called in and let my boss know.”

He heaved a sigh and shook his head, trying to get up from his chair and go back to bed. He was tired, couldn’t Shiro see that? Didn’t he understand?

“No, you’re not going anywhere. Sit and eat this food.” Shiro orders firmly, pushing Lance’s frail body back into his chair gently.

Lance gave a soft whine and shook his head, bowing over his bowl of steaming breakfast. “I can’t,” He murmurs after a moment, feeling tears bubbling up. “I can’t, Shiro.”

Shiro felt his heart break at the sight but he knew he had to be strong and make Lance do it, even if he didn’t want to. “You have to. Open up.”

“I  _ can’t _ !” He finally snaps, glaring at the other through teary blue eyes and letting out a broken sob. “I can’t eat without throwing it back up…”

“Lance, baby…” He whispers in shock, leaning closer to him to try and give him a hug.

“How can you be so… So okay, god damn it! You moved on like it was nothing!” He shouts, pushing him away and stumbling to his feet, chair toppling over.

“What? I didn’t! I just know that I can’t fall apart over this, I knew I would have to support you! You’ve been falling apart and pushing me away, Lance, you’re supposed to come to me when you’re upset so we can comfort each other…”

“Yeah? That’s what I’m supposed to do? How would you know? You don’t even care!”

At this comment, Shiro got angry. How dare Lance accuse him of something so heartless? “I do care! Just because I’m not a fucking mess like you—“

Lance cut him off at that, angry, hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he shouted at his husband. “I have the right to be a mess! She’s gone, Shiro! I lost my daughter!”

“ _ She was my daughter too _ !”

Silence followed, the only sound in the room being their pounding hearts and Lance’s hiccuping breaths as he tried to regain some semblance of calm.

Shiro watched him carefully, eyes following as Lance slowly heaved for air, eyes going from wide and alight with fury to empty and sad once more.

Lance seemed to visibly deflate after taking a few deep breaths, which Shiro took as an opportunity to move closer and engulf Lance in his arms. Not a moment too soon either, considering that Lance nearly collapsed to his knees as he racked out heavy sobs.   
  
His small frame shook in Shiro’s arms with each gasp for air, trying to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. “I miss her so much, Takashi.” He whimpers, burying his face into his neck.   
  
Shiro’s heart clenched as he held onto him tightly, nosing into Lance’s soft hair and stroking the back of his head slowly to calm him down. 

“I do too, baby. Please don’t push me away anymore. We’ll get through this together, I promise.”

Lance hiccuped as he nodded quickly, clinging onto his husband for dear life while Shiro carefully gripped him and picked him up, grabbing a snack for them for later while he carried Lance back to bed.

He supposed he would have to call out for the day.


End file.
